undertaleyellowfandomcom-20200222-history
Clover
Clover is the main protagonist of Undertale Yellow. They are the seventh human to fall, and the sixth SOUL that is collected by Asgore.They are the sixth soul to be harvested but the seventh child. Chara doesn't count. - Twitter Throughout the game, they will venture in the Underground through locations old and new to reach the surface. Notably, unlike Frisk, Clover does not seem to have a bond with the first human. Due to this, the game will automatically use Clover as the player's name instead of prompting them to name the Fallen Child. Profile Appearance Clover is a human child who wears a leather jacket, blue (presumed jeans) pants, a yellow bandana with blue polka-dots, brown shoes, and a brown cowboy hat. They seem to have short-sized brown hair with a ponytail, pale skin, and a neutral expression. According to official art for the game, Clover has yellow irises. In their latest sprite, Clover appears to be shorter and presumably younger than Frisk, but their age is not specified. Personality Little is known about Clover's personality as of yet. However, as their SOUL trait is Justice and they have a cowboy motif, it is likely that Clover has an affinity for history and the wild west, alongside seeking to preserve the law. Because the Fallen Child will not play a role in Undertale Yellow, it is safe to assume that Clover will develop more hostile and violent traits much like Frisk, during a Genocide route. Abilities Similarly, not much is known about Clover's abilities. However, the developers have stated that Justice will play a role in the game. As Clover main trait isn't Determination, Flowey saves the game for them. Their starting equipment, the Gun and the Cowboy Hat, is the second most powerful equipment in Undertale, but provide no changes to AT or DF. Instead, the Gun and Cowboy hat can be equipped with different kinds of ammunition or accessories respectively. In Undertale, getting the Yellow flag in the "Ball" game will prompt text that says "Your sure-fire accuracy put an end to the mayhem of 'Ball.'" This suggests that Clover has adequate experience with gunfire or ranged weapons, which is likely the reason for the fight mechanics having a target. Gallery CLOVER PICTURE.png | Comparison of the third and fourth sprites CloverTitle.png | Clover as seen in the title sequence CloverCollab.jpg | Clover drawing collaboration from the developers of Undertale Yellow Clover art.png | Official artwork of Clover, used for the Undertale Yellow Twitter Trivia * Clover is typically a female name, which curiously goes against the fact that the character is of ambiguous gender. The name also has an association with good luck via the four-leaf clover, which is a reference to how the yellow SOUL heals the player with four-leaf clovers during the Photoshop Flowey fight in Undertale. * Clover has gone through a total of four sprite changes. It is likely that the fourth is the final version. * They are commonly depicted as being alongside Flowey in fan-art. Unlike how Flowey treats Frisk in Undertale, Flowey is nice to Clover and even saves the game for them. This is likely because Flowey previously used his powers for good (as he said to the protagonist in New Home during the Genocide Route in Undertale). * In Undertale, it is ambiguous where the seventh human fell, as Catty simply says she "found a gun in a dumpster". This implies that they died somewhere in Waterfall, or their belongings were disposed of following their death. This makes it a mystery as to where Clover meets their end in Undertale Yellow. Category:Main characters